1. Field
A hardmask composition and a method of forming patterns using the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the semiconductor industry has developed ultra-fine patterns in a size range of several to several tens of nanometers To provide such ultrafine patterns, effective lithographic techniques are desirable.